The Romance of a Miracle
by Scrubavore
Summary: All sapient life hold desires, and all sapient life commit to realizing those desires. It is only natural. Even if that desire is simply to dream, then he will sleep forever if he has to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto, Tsukihime, Kara no Kyoukai, Fate/_ or any Type-Moon copyrighted and or trademarked work used in this story.

* * *

This was a mistake.

That simple thought roared at the forefront of a young boy's mind, but he ignored it to focus on his current task. As he jogged through the lively forest, blue eyes gazed up to its canopy and observed the dusky sky through gaps in the branches. The sun would set soon, but he would have more than enough time to complete the exam. Alas, he would only see it through if he could settle his fraying nerves.

_ Am I making a mistake?_ He asked himself despite the fact that he continued onward. Though his strides were encumbered by the weight on his back, he took each heavy step with purpose as his determination attempted to silence his doubts.

Or was it actually desperation?

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't certain of the answer. All he knew was that he wanted to become a shinobi no matter the method entailed.

_ Am I..._

So why was he having second thoughts?

The object strapped on his back threatened his conscience. Its weight pressed down upon him, and it nearly brought him to a halt; consequently, it managed to at least slow his pace, and he could not help but reflect upon his situation.

The blond had failed the Shinobi Academy's graduation test. The disappointment had ruined his mood for the entire afternoon and even diluted the taste of his favorite meal: that being a hot bowl of ramen. Earlier, as he sat within Ramen Ichiraku and attempted to curb his frustration with noodles and soup, his sensei, Mizuki Toujou, had approached and spoke words that stirred his hope.

An opportunity: another chance to graduate; those were the words spoken.

The teacher had informed him of a secret test given to students that met certain requisites despite their failure, and he was recommended and accepted as an examinee. The joy that sprung forth was nearly palpable, but he restrained himself in order to learn about the test.

And so here he was now, at a clearing in the forest, nearly finished with the task of the exam.

So again, why was he having doubts about this?

He unstrapped the object from his back and heaved it upright on one end upon the ground in front of him. With it secured in place by his left hand, he gazed upon it and acknowledged that this object was his ticket to becoming a ninja: a large scroll nearly half his height.

The Scroll of Seals: a treasure of his home village.

Naruto took in a deep breath and exhaled, yet the doubts persisted. He took a moment to think about where the hesitation originated from, but he didn't have to contemplate too hard. After all, this wasn't his first failure of the standardized tests which allowed a student to graduate early depending on their performance; however, not once had he been offered this new exam after his previous failures.

That was strange in his opinion. If he was honest (as much as it pained him), Naruto was aware that there was no marked improvement in his skills from the last examination. The most frustrating aspect of this recent failure was the fact he failed one portion of the exam again. He clenched his teeth at that fact, and a frown crept upon his expression.

Back to the matter at hand, he wondered what was different now? It was a question he couldn't answer much to his chagrin. Perhaps he was overthinking this?

Or was there another facet to his doubts?

_ Am I doing the right thing?_ He was conflicted on the matter. Indeed, a small part of his mind acknowledged the truth in Iruka Umino's judgment. The man, his other sensei and a proctor of the graduation exam, spoke valid words concerning his performance and score. Every other student, as well as him, delivered their best, and he shouldn't be an exception to the standard. He had simply failed; however, a large and loud part of his conscience disregarded that fact. He wanted—no, needed—to become an enlisted shinobi.

It would be a decisive step towards his dream. If he couldn't hurdle pass this difficulty, then he had no hope for his future.

_ I want to be a shinobi..._

Naruto had to become a ninja. He was simply exhausted of his status in life, and it had to change. No longer would he tolerate being ridiculed by his peers; no longer would he accept his ostracization from the community; no longer would those whispers haunt his every step. He would become a shinobi and then the Hokage—the greatest of all time. He would be acknowledged and respected within Konoha. That was what he truly wanted, and the reason why was simple.

This was his home, and he simply wanted to belong.

"Well, time to start..." he sighed. His shoulders slackened, and he decided to get to work. He had an exam to pass and no time to waste. Without any further hesitation, he laid the scroll on the ground and unfurled a portion of it. _I just have to learn a jutsu, and I can pass, _he thought as he read over the many techniques inscribed on it. He paused when one section caught his attention, _Edo Tensei..._

His eyes widened in astonishment as he read the information regarding the technique. He swallowed hard as his mind numbed to the world. He heard his heartbeat accelerate over the din of the forest, and his hands trembled slightly. Only one idea surged forth as he stared at those captivating words.

_ Can I...learn about my parents?_

Naruto bit his lip and narrowed his eyes as he contemplated the idea. As an orphan and ward of the village, he grew up alone and independent. That was strange in itself when there were still children his age within Konoha's orphanage. His independence began when he enrolled into the Shinobi Academy, and while he did have a guardian of a sort (the Hokage himself) and received stipends as financial support, the simple fact was that he lead a very lonely life.

Within that solitude, inside an empty home, questions would always arise, and it plagued his mind constantly over the years. It persisted even to this day and made worse by the ostracization he endured. There were moments when whispers had reached his ears, and the talk he would involuntarily (or at times voluntarily) hear was disheartening.

Doubly so when the topic was of his parents.

Of course, it was just chatter, and he wouldn't ever let it ruin his day; however, with this technique, he could prove those callous claims of his orphaning wrong as well as settle his own doubts once and for all. His parents had to have died during the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack as he refused to believe in the alternative.

He hesitated for a moment, but he realized he wanted peace of mind in regards to his parents.

_ But how can I perform the jutsu? I don't have these tools on me..._ the technique required a calligraphy set to draw a complicated seal, and he didn't have time to acquire one before his rendezvous with Mizuki-sensei. Most vexing was also the simple fact that the design he had to draw was not even provided. He clenched his teeth, anger nearly igniting before he noticed a seal partially obstructed by the roll; he rolled it open further and came to see a containment seal inscribed.

With a shrug, he placed a hand upon it and applied his chakra; subsequently, a smaller scroll materialized much to his surprise. He blinked before he took it in hand and opened it to view its contents.

_ This is it! _A smile bloomed on his face as he turned away from the Scroll of Seals and set the smaller scroll on the ground. Unfortunately, that smile quickly warped into a frown as he realized the conundrum he faced. _Where am I supposed to get their DNA for the catalyst?! Let alone a... _he gulped in grim realization of the other requirement to perform the technique. _A sacrifice?_

He really didn't think this through; yet, he couldn't give up now. He needed to confirm his beliefs, so he stood there with narrowed eyes and thought over the information again.

..._I don't need a sacrifice. As it says, that's just a temple to house and bind the soul to the Impure World. Without a sacrifice, the soul won't incarnate for long and will probably return to the Pure Lands right away, but... _he clenched his fists as he unblinkingly stared at the seal._ As long as I summon the soul of either of my parents, then that means that they or at least one of them didn't abandon me._

He clenched his fists, _That's all I need._

Admittedly, that still left one issue, and he had not a hint of an idea to solve it. It was clear to him that he couldn't retrieve the required DNA, and to his rising frustration, he realized that his excitement overshadowed his critical thinking. The simple fact was that he didn't even know who his parents were, so how the hell would he had been able to even acquire said DNA? And that was the entire purpose of performing the Edo Tensei: to learn the identity of his parents if he even he could.

He was simply at an impasse.

_ Ugh..._

These mental gymnastics were incredibly frustrating, and a bitter frown painted his features when he realized he was stuck.

_ Goddamnit..._

Was there anything he could do?

_ I...I guess I... Wait..._

He nearly gave up when another idea sprung forth. He obviously couldn't acquire and use his unknown parents' DNA, but...

_ What if I use my own?_

In his opinion, the idea had merit. If there was a way to bypass the lack of a genetic resource for a specific summoning, then why not use a similar DNA resource that genetically matched the target of interest. Who could match his parents' DNA better than him? Perhaps their immediate family members could match his parents, but fortunately, he could count himself amongst them.

_ This could work... _he silently stared at the seal. A bead of sweat trailed down his temple as he breathed weakly. A minute passed before he inhaled deeply, _This will work... It has to._

With his decision made, Naruto plucked a few strands of his blond hair and placed it upon the center of the special seal. Next, he dug into his hip pouch and pulled out a kunai. The blade glinted as it refracted the waning sunlight, and he leveled it against his free palm which hovered above the seal. His hands trembled minutely, so he inhaled deeply to settle his rising nerves.

The young boy didn't know where the anxiety stemmed from, whether it be from anticipation or uncertainty, but he knew he wanted to do this. With a tightening of his grip, he cut open his hand and watched as the blood poured onto the seal, drenching his blond strands a deep red. Soon, the bleeding coagulated before he flicked the ichor off the weapon and reholstered it.

There was only one thing left to do.

His resolve affirmed, and with unwavering focus, Naruto surged his chakra as he gestured through the required sequence of hand seals. And with a clap of his hands...

His world stilled.

The blood on the seal crept off the scroll and trailed over the ground in a specific pattern.

He couldn't move (the deprivation of motor skills).

A large, unique sequence of scripts and a black circle illuminated on the ground before his eyes.

He couldn't breathe (the deterioration of bodily functions).

_ I...made a...mis—stake... _his chakra was draining rapidly from him, and he feared what would come next.

He couldn't think (the deconstruction of the ego).

Numbness crept over his figure, a cold grasped his entirety, and darkness and silence overwhelmed his perception as he fell.

He couldn't live (the liberation of the soul from the physical form).

Naruto Uzumaki fell asleep, and he was uncertain if he would ever awaken again.

* * *

**2**

* * *

He was floating...

Wait, he was rising...

No, he was sinking...

Naruto wasn't certain, but he felt as if he was submerged and cast adrift within a current. Strangely, he was undeniably cold, but it wasn't such a distracting discomfort compared to the loneliness he was intimately familiar with and was experiencing now.

There was also a sense of exhaustion; he wanted to sleep, yet he knew he shouldn't. He didn't know where such an intuitive thought stemmed from; perhaps an unconscious fear that was borderline primal roared within him. Regardless, he answered its call and forced himself to wakefulness. He struggled to open his eyes, and upon doing so, he found the act to be entirely pointless as he could perceive only darkness.

He perceived absolutely nothing.

_ Am I...dead? _He pondered as he drifted within the encompassing silence. He remembered what he had done, and it was the only conclusion he could make in regards to his current situation. A depression fell over him while he gazed unfocused into the abyss.

Naruto didn't know whether to cry or rage, so he stayed silent as he reflected upon his life.

So short; so lonely; so meaningless.

He had no one, but he had hope.

Yet, that very same hope damned him here.

Now, he had nothing; he had accomplished nothing; he would amount to nothing.

_ Is this it? Am I really..._

The tears flowed freely from his unrestrained misery, and he felt his desolation reflected this place perfectly. That depression threatened to overwhelm him as he realized he was alone since the beginning and had died alone in the end; he died without understanding why his home shunned him, and why there were no parents to call his own; he died without being acknowledged as a person of worth and without forging a significant bond with someone—with anyone.

_ I... _

It wasn't fair, but life rarely was.

_ I... No..._

He couldn't accept that.

_ No._

He wouldn't accept it.

_ I...I don't want to die, _he blinked away the tears as he focused his gaze into the abyss. _I don't want to die... _he repeated to himself multiple times as if it was a mantra.

And as if in response to his wish, a ray of light cut through the haunting darkness. He narrowed his eyes before he reached a hand towards it and found his entire body ascending in response. Slowly, he approached that distant light as he chanted his earnest wish. A desperation he had never experienced bolstered his desire and ignited that damnable hope of his. The light was nearly blinding him now, and soon, he closed his eyes before he felt his outstretched hand breach the surface of the darkness.

He emerged as if it was a sea, and he surveyed the surface and found only a void barely illuminated by a distant star; however, before he could appreciate the sight, his entire figure emerged from the dark sea. Immediately, he experienced vertigo, and he found himself plummeting in freefall towards nowhere.

_ Wh-what the hell's going on?! Why the hell am I falling?!_

In his panic, he gazed back up (or was it down) to the dark sea and was strangely soothed by the sight. As if comprehension dawned upon him, he didn't feel lonely anymore and actually desired to return despite his previous thoughts; yet, he believed wholeheartedly it wasn't his time to die as there were still things he wished to experience. He turned his gaze away as if in rejection of that inevitable destination with only a single thought in mind.

_ Not yet, Alaya._

Naruto's freefall continued throughout the void with Alayashiki becoming ever distant. He questioned if there was a destination set as his impatience kindled. He gazed ahead of his fall, admiring the ever distant star ahead of him; its appearance reminded him of the sun breaching the horizon despite the cold light it radiated. Its majesty was soothing, and a quiet part of himself wondered if he could grasp hold of it.

That very thought grew louder, silencing all else in his mind. A desire unwarranted simmered within, and he found himself reaching out a hand to that distant star. It was a compulsion he wouldn't fight, and at the moment, all he wanted was to reach it; however, no matter how long he fell nor how far he reached, much to his frustration, that star stayed ever distant. His impatience was set to ignite.

_ Damnit! Why haven't I reached it?! How long am I—ah-aahh-aaaaaaahhhhhhh-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

Suddenly, his entire entity burned from sensory overload. His mind was overwhelmed with images and information: of distant lands and different times, of distant stars and different life, and of distinct structures and different laws.

For what felt like an eternity and yet fleeting, Naruto perceived all of the world, all of the universe, all of reality.

As if fevered, he spoke frantically, _All is within it (the origin). It is within all (enlightenment). Power (do I desire). Knowledge (do I seek). Possibilities (all recorded within). I will reach (I am one with)—_

He blinked and found himself within a new yet strangely familiar setting. The ground, the sky, and the horizon all radiated a translucent gold similar to his chakra.

_ This is my...inner world... How do I know that?_

He turned to survey the place, and a few minutes ticked by before he stilled in paralyzing fear. His entire form trembled as he gazed over the golden distance. And in response to him, the environment quaked as well. Despite all the strange happenings he had just recently experienced, Naruto understood exactly what had and was transpiring as his eyes moistened once again.

_ ...I reached the Root..._

_ I didn't want this..._

Tears ran freely as a nerve straining crack echoed throughout his soul.

_ I don't want this..._

Fear conquered his heart and mind while more gut-wrenching cracks reverberated. He knew that in a few moments he would cease to be himself; he would become something entirely different: a transcendent being.

_ No...I don't want this!_

This was merely chrysalis; a [ ] incarnate would emerge.

_ NO!_

His blurred perception altered in response to his desperation, and he found himself witnessing the life he could have lived. All the possibilities open to Naruto Uzumaki were presented before him: his happiness, his struggles, his successes, his failures, his sufferings, and his deaths.

_ No, I want... What I want..._

His expression was mired in despair while he yelled out in hope, "Even so, that's a life I want to experience! No matter what end I find, I want to live it myself! So please..." so he prayed, "I don't want to disappear!"

And so he shattered, and Naruto Uzumaki ceased to be.

* * *

**3**

* * *

The sky was nearly dark. The last embers of the setting sun blazed in the horizon, simply awaiting to vanish similarly to a lit wick dying out. Nature sang its chorus, and the cicadas claimed the next verse within the lush forest.

"What a pointless existence..."

A young boy's voice whispered as he basked in the natural song that continued unimpeded.

"Is there any meaning in this?"

A soft wind picked up and rustled his blond locks.

"Why did I even return here?"

He opened his eyes, and a golden pair observed the corpse of a young boy a few strides away at the front of the summoning circle he stood within.

"I should just let Gaia destroy me. After all, I'm just a mistake..."

He sighed and pondered what to do. He honestly had no desire to continue existing. All that was and ever would be was something he already perceived and understood. The simple truth was that life was boring, and he just didn't want to bother with it.

Perhaps he should conceptualize a religion? But then he ran the risk of being influenced by humanity and their constant need to assign domains to deities. The last thing he wanted was to become dysfunctional and irrational.

Like Ishtar...

_ No. Just no._

And he ran that risk if he kept existing long enough for humanity to discover him.

_"Even so, that's a life I want to experience!"_

Again, he focused his gaze on the corpse before him. It wasn't as if he held no sympathy for the boy. After all, Naruto Uzumaki was his mortal aspect and still influenced his core; however, he was a transcendent being. Therefore, whatever wishes and interests the mortal boy held were his and his alone.

The transcendent simply did not share such desires.

_ Oh, I forgot. The body should still be alive._

He expanded his senses to ascertain the boy's status and confirmed it. Even the Elemental Nations was subjected to the laws of the era no matter how unique the land was.

_ But it doesn't matter even with such vitality. Without the soul, you're brain dead._

And a brain dead jinchuuriki was of no use to Konoha. Upon being hospitalized, the Konoha administration would surely prepare a second host to transfer the bijuu and then euthanize the boy.

Inevitably, Naruto Uzumaki was going to die. And frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care.

_"Even so..."_

The transcendent's expression was placid yet contained a hint of melancholy as a soft breeze passed through. Even if he didn't want to act, he wasn't heartless. Honestly, he would be doing his mortal aspect a favor if he just let the boy die.

Before he could contemplate the matter further, his focus was disturbed by a distinct song of the forest. He shifted his sight to a tree and found a nest of wagtails warbling in chorus. A family with nestlings singing their hunger and appreciation to their parents; the young were fed before the nest eventually calmed into docile silence.

He was unaware of it, but his soft expression gained a hint of yearning, "It's only natural a child would seek the comfort of their parents even if beyond reach." He turned back to focus on the mortal as realization dawned on him, "That's right... Their fragments are sealed in there as well."

He thought of them: the individuals responsible for the existence of Naruto Uzumaki, "Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki... Father (Chichi-ue)... Mother (Haha-ue)..."

It was strange.

To finally be able to put appearance and name to those faceless entities that haunted his mortal self's every waking moment...

"Our parents..."

With the knowledge acquired from his transcendence, he thought back to that tragic night: the night of his birth. A night where a family was denied a future by the misguided yet nonetheless malicious actions of a fool; a night where a mother's hopes and dreams were mercilessly ripped away from her.

A night where a mother died with at least a semblance of hope for herself and her child.

Could he be so indifferent and callous as to deny her that?

The transcendent sighed, "Is this one of the reasons why you wish to live, Naruto Uzumaki? Perhaps to have a chance to meet them?"

_"...that's a life I want to experience!"_

"From this day forth, you will suffer. Is that something you're willing to endure?"

_"Even so... No matter what end I find..."_

He exhaled before turning his gaze skyward. He wondered what it was that drove the boy to have such desires despite witnessing all of his possibilities—all of his tragedies.

"...Hope, is it? I wonder..."

He reached out with his right hand towards the sky and gazed through the gaps of his fingers. Slowly, he closed it as if to grasp something, and he brought the clenched hand before his eyes and opened it.

He stared at nothing.

"...Very well," he plucked a few strands of his hair before tossing them into the air. Immediately, he brought his hands together as if in prayer, and a gentle wind caressed the clearing. Leaves scattered about were picked up and carried by nature's breath. Within its whim, they danced about as the blond strands hovered before him and illuminated brightly, "I can't understand why you would choose to lead such an uncertain and perilous path in life. I don't think I would be able to walk such a path. Perhaps that makes me a coward, but that's fine with me.

"However, I will admit to being envious of you. At least you are aware of your desires."

He was a mistake: an existence that was never meant to be. He was uncertain of what he should or could do, and he wondered if there was anything that could fulfill the void within.

_ What do I want?_

How strange. Even after acquiring omniscience, he was unaware of the answer to that.

The glowing strands converged together and intertwined themselves as a shell formed around it; its appearance was similar to a small, translucent ball. He reached a hand before his lips, and the glowing orb came to a rest hovering above his palm. The transcendent exhaled softly as if breathing life into it, and the visible hair strands disintegrated, leaving the ball hollow. All that remained was a vibrant orb radiating vitality as the wind died down.

The transcendent relaxed, his arms falling to rest at his sides as the orb floated over to the comatose boy. Without pause, it pressed into his body and easily vanished inside of his flesh, and a deep inhale from the mortal followed.

"You may be my bunrei, but your life is your own, Naruto Uzumaki. Live as you will. Now then..."

Upon trailing off, the world came to a stop; all of nature ceased its functions as an entity older than humanity itself manifested before the transcendent. It was simply a soothing golden light that shined with an unrivaled luster, and motes danced within the air like fireflies within a moonlit meadow.

Tranquil.

He felt at home.

"What can I do for you, Alaya?" He paused as a thought rose to the surface, _No, wait. Alaya has yet to go independent. Here before me is Gaia. _"Forgive me, I am still adapting to my existence. To what do I owe this visit, Mother Gaia?"

In response, the light pulsed brightly; the floating particles scintillated like distant stars. It would've been a sight of beauty if it wasn't so oppressive.

"I assure you I mean you no harm. I have no interest in becoming a threat to you. After all, you are my home."

As if pacified by his answer, the brightness dimmed and encompassed him with warmth.

The transcendent smiled as he contemplated his words, _Home... That's right. This is my home. No matter the state of my existence, I am a man of the world, and I want to belong. And a man would strive and endure to forge a life for himself._

"Mother Gaia, I have a proposal." he glanced past the entity towards the still form of his mortal aspect, "Let's make a contract."

_ I..._

The light pulsed and radiated brilliantly for but a fleeting moment before receding.

_ I want to see something new for ourselves._

Gaia's light continued to fade and eventually disappeared entirely as nature took its proper course.

_ But that cannot happen here... Yes..._

He fixed his gaze at his mortal self, "Naruto Uzumaki, I wish you fortune upon your journey, and I...hope...you find a fulfilling end. However..." he glanced past him and through the canopy of the forest towards the village. His sight came to stop upon the distant Hokage Monument and rested upon the face of his father, "I want no part of it."

His power surged as he enabled his Authority for a minor task. Immediately, the summoning circle vanished, and the smaller scroll rolled itself closed before sealing itself within the Scroll of Seals. The clearing had reset itself with a simple thought before another phenomenon disturbed it; ripples formed in the air behind him like the surface of a lake disturbed by a cast stone.

"Live well, Naruto Uzumaki. I hope you can forgive me," he turned his back on everything his mortal existence knew and approached the mystery. Stopping before it, he chanced one last glance over his shoulder to the mortal boy and sighted him stirring awake.

With a gasp, the mortal awoke and sat up, a mix of confusion and melancholy painting his expression; the transcendent narrowed his eyes as a strange and unwarranted emotion surged within, and he noted that his hands were trembling. He grasped his right wrist and inhaled deeply until he calmed, all while observing the mortal. Soon, he turned away and stepped through the aberration, disappearing from the Elemental Nations.

He would think back to this final moment in the future and come to realize the emotion he felt. The reason was simple: for he knew all.

All possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto, Tsukihime, Kara no Kyoukai, Fate/_ or any Type-Moon copyrighted and or trademarked work used in this story.

* * *

The world.

That was an entity that had many classifications. After all, so much research, whether through thaumaturgy or science, was put into understanding it, its vastness, and its influence upon life and order.

There was no denying that the magic community was ahead in the field. There were just some limits that science had yet to breach as a school of thought compared to the ancient discipline of magecraft.

But if one school of thought was better than the other was not relevant at the moment. Nay, the only thing that mattered was the research.

It had been observed that the world was layered. These layers, denominated Textures, had been identified as unique worlds of their own with different laws imposed upon its inhabitants. As examples, the outermost texture was the world of humans governed by the laws of physics, and due to certain circumstances, creatures identified as the Phantasmal Species, that once coexisted with mankind, now reside within their own; this texture still influenced by mystery was known as the Reverse Side of the World.

There were plenty more. One only had to think about the myths and legends intrinsically tied to humanity over the years: religion, epics, folktales, urban legends...

However, there was one texture that had yet to be truly defined. It was simply because any research invested into it proved to be perilous and at times inconclusive.

It was honestly for the best. If humanity came to understand this unique layer or at least explore it, the discoveries made would change reality indefinitely; whether that change was good or bad was entirely dependent on intention and perspective.

"She is beautiful."

This texture would come to be classified by the magic community as the Imaginary Number Space.

"And this is simply the Cerebral Corpus. She must be quite the sight when fully awakened..."

However, the one speaking would prefer its other classification: the Sea of Imaginary Numbers. Yes, a sea was what he preferred as this area was the sacred rest of an Earth Mother Goddess.

The transcendent observed the sleeping Divine Spirit before him, taking note of her enchanting features even with such inhuman traits. Long hair with twin plaits that would trail over the ground was colored like the bright blue sea and as translucent as its surface; fair skin reminiscent of snow was exposed except for her limbs, shoulders, and the most intimate of her anatomy; however, the most distinguishing trait was the pair of large, scaled horns protruding bilaterally from her cranium and arching downward twice towards her hips.

Despite this, he stood by what he stated.

"Truly, a maternal beauty."

This was not the first time he had visited her. There was not much to do within this texture of the world, so he would visit the sleeping goddess if only to abate his loneliness. He would hold one-sided conversations to pass the time and revisit topics of his interest; that included restating his admiration of her.

"Shame... It's quite tragic what will happen should you awaken... But perhaps that itself is the beauty. The will to be who you are and want to be... Even if it is purely instinct..."

However, that ritual would come to an end.

The transcendent sighed, _How long has it been? Almost 16,000 years I believe... I've waited for so long just to have a chance. Now, it's time I realize it._

He admired the goddess for a moment as this would be last time he could gaze at such a majestic sight. Eventually, he decided he had lingered enough and prepared to depart from the Imaginary Sea.

He offered some parting words even if she couldn't hear him, "It's time I leave. Thank you for indulging me. I hope you dream well, Goddess Tiamat. Goodbye."

He turned away from her and enacted his Authority to leave, preparing the mystery he used before to dive into the texture so long ago. For the first time in over 15,000 years, he would resurface into the world of man.

_ Humanity has changed; they have adapted for the sake of progression. And it is in this era that I can realize my desire. All I need is to find them. The youngest will help me and convince the elder. That's just the kind of person she is._

With a small smile, the transcendent stepped through the aberration, "I can't wait to meet you, Miss..."

* * *

**2**

* * *

"Blueberry. I'll take a blueberry muffin, please."

The voice of a young woman chirped clearly within a cafe. She was seated by the window, enjoying the fading light of the sun paint the city park in shades of red and orange as evening encroached.

"Very well. Chai tea and a blueberry muffin. I'll return with your order shortly."

"Thank you."

She relaxed into her seat once the waiter left, and anticipation swelled within her as she awaited the small meal she ordered. One had to enjoy the quiet moments in life, and she would savor this one alongside that muffin.

_ Mmm, I can't wait to have a little bite!_

As her eyes glazed over, her sight became unfocused to the point that all she perceived was her own barely discernable reflection on the glass window. Blue eyes focused on her image, taking note that she should start preparing her traveling case with clothes appropriate for the coming winter; the brisk days of autumn were passing quickly, and she could already feel the frost in the air. And while she was at it, a new style for her wardrobe was a choice she could indulge in.

That wasn't to say she didn't like what she was currently dressed in. It was her favorite outfit: a maroon, flared slip dress worn over a black long-sleeved turtleneck, and black leggings covered by over the knee boots. It complimented her long brunette hair and fair skin well; however, the outfit screamed of her adolescence. As a maturing young woman, a young adult of 20 years, she needed to create a new image for herself.

_ ...Nah, it doesn't matter._

"Here is your order, miss."

"Hmm, thank you," she replied kindly and immediately indulged herself. As she ate, she reflected over the past few years of her life. _Has it been three years..._

Yes, three years had passed since the young woman known as Aoko Aozaki began walking the path of the magi. It all started five years ago when her late (presumably) grandfather named her the successor to their family's greatest pursuit: to reach Akasha. At 15, her life had irrevocably changed.

Two years later, the adolescent apprenticed as a magus under Alice Kuonji—a girl her age who became a friend despite their conflicting beliefs. And all the while, the brunette still attended high school as a common student; it was quite a memorable experience.

But if there was one memory that stood out against all others, it would be that night. The night Aoko clashed against her elder sister and enacted one of the greatest mysteries: the Fifth Magic.

_ Here I am now... One of the few able to call themselves a magician, _she chuckled as she finished her meal and paid for it. She gathered her belongings, put on her white fur hooded jacket and left to take a stroll in the park, _Who would've thought?_

Since that perilous night, Aoko continued with life and graduated from school. After much debating, she decided to travel in her home country of Japan and explore all the sights it had to offer—both mundane and mystical. Her journey, which was about two years in, was almost over. Once she had her fill, she would travel out west and experience the Clock Tower: the headquarters of the Mage's Association.

_ I hope it proves to be interesting. That brief visit didn't leave much of an impression. And maybe...I might be able to find an answer... _the brunette trailed off, having no desire to think such heavy thoughts even if it was her responsibility. Instead, she took note of her surroundings, seeing that night had finally settled in. It mattered not as tonight was a full moon, and the park was well lit as expected in a city of Mie Prefecture.

The young woman breathed in the crisp air deeply as autumn leaves crunched under her boots with every stride she took. And yet, her brow furrowed as she became aware of something distinct.

_ Strange... There's no one here._

The evening had arrived, but it was still too early in the day for the park to be empty. The path she walked on was well-traveled as residents would use it to commute between the city's many districts. Just yesterday, around the same time, the park was filled with passersby: students, salarymen, families, fitness enthusiasts, local authorities—all kinds of people.

And yet...

_ What the hell?_

The strangest part was the fact that there was no perceptible mana fluctuating in the environment to identify if a Bounded Field was in place. If there was, she could've suspected an impending attack from a hostile, yet the lack of concentrated mana dismissed the possibility; however, the situation was too strange to rule out some sort of threat.

Aoko continued down the path, quickening her pace and heightening her senses. She considered cutting through the grass fields to reach her destination, but she thought better of it when she realized any threat could hide behind the trees and ambush her.

A soft wind caressed her figure and scattered the fallen leaves on the ground. The song of a forest was strung as the wind rustled the branches of trees dotting the pathway. As she came around a bend, she finally sighted a person standing near a lamppost and gazing up towards the moon.

As Aoko approached, she began discerning certain traits,_ Male, blond, and...barefoot?_ Her pace unconsciously slowed as her interest was piqued. _Is he responsible for this warding?_

The brunette drew closer and noticed that the male was quite short—in fact, too short. Despite being barefoot, the quality of his apparel suggested he wasn't a poor beggar loitering around. He wore a white kimono with leaf motifs colored in autumn; it was far removed from traditional, yet still quite humble for a male's kimono.

He was finally within her reach, and as she observed the blond who continued with his moon gazing, her eyes widened in surprise, _A child?_

"No matter how much time passes and no matter how much the world changes, some things stay the same. Is that not a form of eternity?" The boy said as if pondering a simple thought. She would have responded, but he continued, "Eternity... That's what it's felt like. Hmm, yes. I've been waiting for so long for this chance; however, now that I am here I find myself hesitant. Well, more like I just don't know how to proceed. How strange..."

Aoko pursed her lips and kept her guard, uncertain of the events that may unfold. She had fought such a young child only once, yet that was a child only in appearance. She had no interest to do so again (or ever), but she would proceed with caution.

"I believe it's best to just be honest and to the point. I've been wanting to meet you, Miss Blue."

She narrowed her eyes as she was addressed with one of her granted titles. Only a certain few (the upper echelon of the Clock Tower) were aware of her existence as she had yet to make a public debut in the Mage's Association.

The boy turned towards her, and she simply lost her breath. Birthmarks lined both his cheeks in three and granted him a whiskered visage, and golden eyes peered at her filled with such mixed emotion that she wondered if he knew what he currently felt. However, the youth before her invoked doubt within, for the expression he wore contradicted his eyes.

It was a placid expression, one of wisdom and experience, with a small smile as if nothing in the world could bother him. It was an expression no child should wear, and that was the conclusion she came to.

_ This is no child._

"Aoko Aozaki, we are quite similar yet distinctly different."

She gasped as her eyes widened. It was simply a stretch of his smile, and yet she understood as if blessed with comprehension.

_ This boy...reached Akasha. No... He is the Root... He touched it..._

After everything she had experienced so far, she should've realized that life was never short of surprises.

He moved, and she blinked as she stood there in disbelief of the sight before her.

"Aoko Aozaki," he was prostrating before her, and she had to blink again as if hoping it would help process the sight. "I humbly request of you: please help me."

Her mind blanked as she heard him, and disbelief and doubt arose within her. How could someone like her help a being of his status? There was nothing in this world such an entity couldn't do. And yet, there he was, hands and knees on the ground with his head bowed low, simply asking her for help.

Again, life was quite surprising, and it wouldn't cease to be.

Aoko stood there, gazing upon the embodiment of the Root. Seconds passed and then lapsed into minutes. Only a few ticked by before she came to a decision. She dropped to a knee and hesitantly reached out with a hand. She gently squeezed his shoulder, and he responded by raising his head.

Their eyes locked, and Aoko searched his expression. For what she wasn't exactly sure, and he appeared vulnerable at the moment, but it didn't matter in the end.

_ I want to understand him, _she was curious, but another vital factor influenced her choice. _And_ _god or not, he's still just a young boy asking for help._

Aoko just hoped it wasn't unreasonable.

"Okay, I'll help you," his expression lightened, and she smiled in reciprocation. The magician stood up and offered her hand. He grasped it before she pulled him up. "So before anything, may I have your name?"

He blinked and then smiled, "My name is [Naruto Uzumaki]."

_ Hm, that's an interesting name... And that's an expression better suited for a child,_ she cocked her hip and laid a hand upon it. "Well then, I hope we get along, Naruto!"

* * *

**3**

* * *

The sounds of an early morning city stimulated her mind into awareness.

"...Mmm, five more minutes," Aoko Aozaki murmured into her pillow.

The drone of an engine and the whir of a mechanical process signified a sanitation truck.

"..." she grimaced and buried herself deeper into the pillow.

The roar of a leafblower blared intermittently through the air.

"..." she turned away from the window and curled up her body into the fetal position.

The chirps of birds, the revs and honks of passing cars, the chatter of people in and out of the inn—

_ All right... I get it..._ she slowly opened her eyes and simply observed the room. It was simple and comfortable for temporary lodging, and it was quite a shame she didn't take notice of it before today. She would be leaving to help the boy she met last night.

At the thought of [Naruto], Aoko smiled, _A god, huh? _She yawned and sat up, pulling the covers off her before rising off the bed. She stretched for a few seconds before preparing for her morning rituals, _Hmm, I can't help but see him as just a kid._

Time passed by as she readied herself for the day. She wondered if [Naruto] was waiting for her outside of the inn as she had yet to see him inside.

_ I have to speak with him, _she walked out of the inn, expressing gratitude to the proprietor. _I don't think he told me what he needed help with, _she reviewed her interaction with [Naruto] last night; they had made simple yet minimal conversation as Aoko was still in shock of meeting such a unique entity. Today, she would have to ask what exactly it was he wanted if she was to help him.

Upon reaching the sidewalk, she sighted the boy waiting for her by the corner. He was observing a flock of sparrows, and the magician couldn't help but reaffirm her opinion. She smiled, _Yeah, just a kid._

"Good morning, Aozaki-san."

She pouted, "Hmm, that's too formal. Please address me by my given name, Naruto."

He blinked, "Very well, Aoko-san."

Her expression eased as she nodded, "Mhmm, that's better. And a good morning to you too." With a quick tilt of her head, she gestured down the street, "Well, let's be on our way. I have an errand to run before we make progress on your request, so I hope you don't mind."

"I do not. I am imposing upon you, after all."

"Eh, don't worry about that. I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror if I ignore a child needing help," they began walking through the suburb, keeping pace with one another, and Aoko debated on how to approach his plea for help. After several minutes, she decided to be direct, "Hey, about your request... What exactly is it that you want? I'm sorry if you did speak of it yesterday, but I guess I was still reeling and unfocused from meeting you..."

"I understand. I am the first god to have manifested in ages. I would be surprised if you weren't unbalanced by such."

"Haha, yeah! You have a point," she shifted her gaze towards him. "So..." [Naruto] shifted his sight away from her as his lips parted. He hesitated, _He's nervous... Why?_

"I... I desire a mortal body."

Aoko blinked, "Huh?" She stopped walking as her body tensed, and he halted as well. She smiled to ease him, but Aoko felt it a bit strained as nervousness settled into the pit of her stomach. "Can you...clarify?"

[Naruto] nodded and still refused to make eye contact, "Even though I stand before you, I am essentially a spirit."

_ Ah, I see, _Aoko's eyes widened in understanding.

"As an accomplished and well-learned mage, I'm sure you understand," she nodded. "I need a body to anchor myself to the mortal world. Even as we speak, I am weakening. My od is being siphoned and replenishing Gaia as is natural since the advent of the White Titan. At most, I have a month of independent manifestation until I have to retreat to the Imaginary Sea. If that happens, I won't be able to return ever again."

As he spoke, Aoko observed that no passersby took notice of them standing in the middle of the busy sidewalk. All commuters intent on reaching their destinations in the early morning rush hour simply ignored them. A small distance was present between the duo and all the commuters. It was as if a bounded field was erected and influenced all within the vicinity.

Aoko was unnerved.

She couldn't detect any fluctuating mana in the area, but there was no doubt that this was some type of spell of his; however, as the magician analyzed further, she realized she had no reason to fret. The fact that she was unnerved and doubted [Naruto's] character clearly showed he was not influencing her mind.

"I need a body," he continued and made eye contact with her. His gaze was steady and firm, "But I don't want to possess and suppress a living person. It is their life, and I have no right to disregard it. Even the most irredeemable human will not fall prey to my desire."

Aoko gasped upon hearing that statement, _Ah, he is just a kid... Just an honest and good kid... _she sighed, and the tension coiling her body eased. "Hmm, and I guess that if you attempt to make your own body, Gaia will exhaust you immediately?"

He nodded.

"I see..." she said. "I believe I am one of the very few people you can approach for help, right?"

Again, he nodded.

"So I wonder: why didn't you approach her?"

His lips thinned, and his eyes shifted away from her.

She chuckled and smiled wryly, _How cute... _"You chose to approach me. The only reason I can surmise is that you are knowledgeable about me, but if that's the case, then you're aware of the fact I cannot provide you a body. So..." her smile stretched as [Naruto] squirmed a bit. "Surely, you realize you'd have to approach her anyway."

"..."

Aoko waited patiently, amused with the little god's behavior.

"...Your elder sister is a difficult person."

She laughed heartily before easing into a bitter smile, "Yeah, she's a pain in the ass."

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes. The crowd of commuters dwindled to a few late stragglers; in the silence between them, Aoko gathered her thoughts.

_ Touko, huh... I haven't seen her for a long while. And honestly, I think it's a bit too soon._ The mere thought of her elder sister left Aoko conflicted. Where there once was simmering anger, now there was only a bitter disappointment. She sighed, _But I can't let our relationship stagnate like this. At the end of the day, we're still sisters..._

She trailed her fingers through her hair before focusing on [Naruto]. The boy wore a guilty expression as he stared at the ground; he was aware of the dynamic between the Aozaki sisters. She frowned and reached out to him, gently grasping his shoulder.

He gazed up to her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I already said I would help you," she smiled to reassure him, and the guilt eased off him before a small, appreciative smile was offered in return. "Okay, let's be on our way. Though, I hope you'll be more candid with me."

"I will," he replied.

"Good," Aoko said and started walking. [Naruto] followed a beat later. "Last I heard of Touko, she was in the Kanto region near Tokyo. We'll have to board an afternoon train and make transfers if we want to be there before dusk..."

Time flew by as they traveled through the city. She took note during their outing that no human could perceive [Naruto]. Even when they linked up with a client of hers due to her errand, the individual took no notice of the young boy standing next to her.

She was once again unnerved.

At the moment, Aoko had made a withdrawal from the bank to buy their tickets for the bullet train. She stepped out of the establishment and took note of [Naruto] observing a parent and child sharing soft serve ice cream within a shop.

_ Is he hungry? _The weather was comfortably cool for autumn, so ice cream as a treat was tolerable. _I wouldn't mind some myself,_ she approached and called him. "Come on, Naruto. Let's have a quick bite."

He simply blinked and followed her inside. To her surprise, she noted the cashier greeted [Naruto] alongside her. She ordered plain vanilla for both of them and took their purchase to a table near the windows.

"Thank you, Aoko-san," he said.

"Mhmm, enjoy." The magician smiled as she savored her treat. As she focused on him, she observed his eyes widening upon his first taste. She smiled, "Hold on, was that surprise? It's almost as if you never had ice cream before."

"I've never tasted ice cream before."

"Wait... Seriously?" She gaped in astonishment. He simply nodded in confirmation, "Whoa... That's a tragedy and a crime. You were deprived."

He laughed, and she claimed that as a victory. "Deprived you say? I can't help but agree," melancholy painted his expression, and now she felt defeated.

She frowned, "I can't help but think you're speaking of something else."

"Ah, I'm sorry..."

She needed to change the topic, "Hey, why do you want to incarnate as a mortal?"

His golden eyes locked on to her blue pair, and he stared for a few seconds before he gazed down at his vanilla treat. "I simply wish to dream."

She quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"You weren't wrong when you said I was deprived. My existence as an embodiment of the Root is perceived as a threat to the world."

"What do you mean? By who?" Aoko asked and settled her spoon inside the small bowl before her. She focused entirely on the little god since her curiosity was piqued. _Does he mean the Red Shadow? And just what is he capable of anyway?_

"By the World itself," he smiled. Surprise painted her features as he began carving into his ice cream with his spoon, "It is within my power to destroy the known world. To deconstruct, restructure, and construct laws, orders, and systems governing reality is within my capacity," he casually stated, ignoring the gravity of such a claim. His focus remained entirely upon the treatment of his meal.

It was as if he was sculpting an art piece with how precise and minimal his movements were. With an occasional buildup of vanilla goodness upon his spoon, he would take a bite and return to sculpting, "If I so chose to, all the accumulated history of the World (Gaia, Alayashiki, and the Human Foundation Order) can be rendered void."

Aoko swallowed hard as her nerves flared, and a chill coursed over her body.

"Upon my transcendence, that is what I came to instinctually understand... But why would I do any of that? This is the world I was born into," [Naruto] looked up and locked eyes with her, smile still present. "This is my home."

She calmed after his statement and heaved a sigh, _Jeez...now I'm glad I didn't touch the Root and simply glimpsed upon it. Just the Fifth Magic itself is a grand responsibility. Still... _she observed him playing with his food, and she wondered what he would create upon finishing. _I understand him. The power to destroy the world..._

"We are kindred spirits in a sense. I know you feel the same," [Naruto] said.

Aoko chuckled softly, "Yeah, we are, aren't we? And I do..." she picked up her spoon and indulged once more. "I couldn't help but notice something you said: 'Upon my transcendence'. Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was once mortal."

"Hm, you speak as if he was an entirely different person."

"But of course," he took another bite and returned to sculpting. She was honestly curious now at what he was creating, "He and I cannot perceive the world the same anymore, and his interests are his own."

"Was he a mage?"

"Not in the strictest definition. Naruto Uzumaki was simply a product of the time; he was capable of magecraft within a certain Thaumaturgical Foundation, but he was simply a warrior of his home. What mattered most to the culture of our society was duty, and that was conditioned upon him since early childhood."

The magician frowned, "A child soldier..."

"Yes," [Naruto] clenched his spoon tightly as his smile brightened. "Naruto Uzumaki was a deprived and foolish orphan filled with a damnable determination and hope. Yes, a fool who experienced a miracle..."

Aoko narrowed her eyes as she heard the inflection of his tone, _Was that praise I heard? But... _she observed his body language, which was tense and impeded upon his sculpting. Any more pressure and the spoon would start to bend, _You probably feel conflicted in regards to him. An orphan? Was it the parent and child that held his interest instead of hunger? Hmm..._

"Oh, what thaumaturgical school did he study?" She tactfully shifted the topic away from his mortal aspect. She did not want to upset him and ruin this pleasant and enlightening conversation.

"It is a dead foundation alongside the culture. It is forever lost within the oblivion of humanity."

"Oblivion? Just how long ago were your culture and society active?"

"My era precedes King Gilgamesh of Uruk by over 10,000 years."

Aoko dropped her spoon, and her eyes widened. She understood the significance of his statement, and it was quite a lot to process. "Wow, Naruto... You're ancient."

He laughed, and she smiled. "Yes, I am indeed ancient, Aoko-san. Though I am a child compared to the mythological gods." He rested his arms against the table and admired his bowl of ice cream. It seemed he finished with his ice cream sculpture.

How fortunate that they were eating hard ice cream. She leaned forward to get a better look.

"Hmm, a spiral? Oh!" She questioned and then smiled, "Akasha is identified with many different terms: the Akashic Records, the Root, the Radix, Heaven, the Outside of the World, the Vortex of Radix, and the Swirl of the Root. The characters of your name can mean maelstrom and or spiral. How ironically fitting."

"Do you know what's truly ironic? My surname is of a notorious clan of my era with an ancient and noble heritage. This image is our clan emblem," [Naruto] said. Aoko blinked in surprise, "However, like everyone else within our culture and society, even if they were enlightened and complex, the clan and even Naruto Uzumaki were ignorant of the concept of Akasha."

"Really?"

He simply nodded, and she simply laughed. _How absurd..._ _An entire mystical society was ignorant of Akasha..._

That was hilarious.

She shook her head and indulged once more in her vanilla treat, "Well then, finish up your bowl. We'll have to board the train soon. I promised I'd help you, and it will probably take an entire day to find my sister, so I'd like to at least be able to acquire lodging in case we fail before the day ends."

"I understand, and thank you, Aoko-san."

She smiled widely, "Don't worry, Naruto. Just leave it to big sis Aoko!"


End file.
